


我内心深处/The Dark Inside Me

by OldGrayWolf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf
Summary: “格林德沃……位居邓布利多欲求的中心，也是他自己身上最黑暗的那一面。”——2018SDCC裘德·洛访谈
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	我内心深处/The Dark Inside Me

盖勒特·格林德沃离开戈德里克山谷不到两个小时，阿不思·邓布利多与他的漫长斗争便宣告开始。  
在事情发生之后，他花了一些时间抢救自己死去的妹妹。阿不福思渴切地看着他，脸上有一种陌生的神情。在某一时刻，阿不思模糊地意识到那是普通十五岁男孩对兄长的盲信。但那表情和阿利安娜苍白肌肤上的温度一样，逐渐转为绝望的冰冷。阿不思把开始僵硬的尸体放平在地面上。阿不福思转向他，嘴角咬紧，臂膀和脸颊上显露钻心咒鲜红的灼痕。如果他要揍他，阿不思绝不会抵抗。但是阿不福思没有多看他一眼，他抱起妹妹的尸体，走进了房间。阿不思知道自己同时失去了他们两个。他还失去了另一个人，但他怀疑自己是否曾经拥有过他。  
他让自己去收拾屋子，掩饰禁咒打斗与魔力爆发的痕迹，不然事情的真相会把他们全家送进监狱（全家。他机械地咀嚼这个单薄的词汇）。他的头脑是如此卓越，以至于此时仍能井井有条地运转。他需要去购买一副棺椁，选择一块墓碑，置办一个葬礼。他要准备好寻求帮助，获取同情，编圆一套谎话，就像他曾为他母亲所做的那样。就像母亲曾为父亲所做的那样。欺瞒与操控。这是邓布利多家族久经锤炼的技艺。他曾不顾一切地想逃离其中。阿不思清理完这个谋杀现场，确定万无遗漏。他打开被黑暗封锁的宅门，暑气蒸腾而至，烈日劈面而来，如同真实尘世的一记重掴，扇得他眼前发黑，耳畔嗡嗡作响。  
“你和我，我们永远会在一起。”他在头晕目眩中突然想起这句话。盖勒特意气风发的声音又坚硬又明亮，像一把冷硬的钢刀顶着他的后背直贯入心口。接着是第二句话：“我们可以拥有整个世界”，第三句，“没有什么能阻止我们”。阿不思抬不起头。他沿着道路疾走，在追索着他的无数狂妄幻想中落荒而逃。  
***  
葬礼结束后，阿不思·邓布利多离开了家乡。他畏惧人们的流言蜚语，但是更难面对的是他自己。诚然，比起珀西瓦尔入狱的时候，他获得的待遇要友好得多。他是一位优秀的年轻人，在不幸的家庭事故中失去了又一个至亲。人们向他表达同情而不是讥讽。这反而令人更难忍受——当他是一个罪犯的儿子的时候，他内心有骄傲。他知道自己没有做错什么。他的牺牲是为了保护脆弱的家人。他知道自己看破一切，而那些因此嘲笑他、伤害他的人是有罪的。但这一次，有罪的人是他，他为了丑恶的私欲口吐谰言。耻辱切割着他的心脏，让他渴望在每一个无人的角落弯下脊背。但监视的目光无处不在。“我没有这样教过你。”当他向葬礼的来宾解释事情的由来时，母亲冷漠的声音在身后提醒着他。“你们中总有些人会令魔法蒙羞。”当他拿起自己用来掩盖证据的魔杖时，能听到变形术教授的讲话。而当第一抔黄土摔在那小巧的棺椁上时，一个面目模糊、形容憔悴的珀西瓦尔·邓布利多的剪影出现在女儿的墓前，悲伤地凝望着他。  
在葬礼的尾声，阿不福思终于出现了。阿不思本以为他会说点别的。“我看到你去了巴沙特家，”他的弟弟说，“你还以为他会来吗？”  
阿不思无言以对，但他不能对阿不福思说谎，不能在这个时候。  
“我只是想，”他说，“有可能——”  
阿不福思一拳打在他脸上。  
阿不思没有修复自己的鼻梁。这持续的隐痛是他破碎家庭的最后一份遗产。也许是最后一份关爱。他的弟弟是个坦率的好人，还愿意给他足够的憎恶去撕开真相，让他看清自己是什么：一个狂妄的年轻人，自以为能掌控这宏大世界上的一切力量，却担负不起一个最微小的家庭。他曾经视这个家庭为泥潭和累赘，相信他的才能能将他从中拯救。但他真的像他自己相信的那样天才吗？  
在阿不思·邓布利多动荡的成长岁月里，对自己天才的自信是一根钢铁般的支柱，支撑着他全部的精神世界，此刻它被无情地敲断了。他不能承担责任，不能掌控自己，不能看清懦夫、骗子和野兽。那些真诚的夸赞是否只是城堡里的游戏？他真的超出常人，还是自以为是？他是否像所有受世界鄙夷的庸人一样，整日里抱怨着缺乏良机，却注定一事无成？  
他听见自己旧日的言语，用全新的角度去评估它们。那些目空一切的夸夸其谈，傲慢无知的残忍幻想：用智慧去引导茫然无知的芸芸众生，用力量去折服卑微怯懦的平庸生命——但如果他是那庸俗万物中的一员呢？他凭什么高出那万千各不相同的祸福与悲喜? 当他从云端跌落，他终于意识到平凡也具有的万般苦楚，与蕴藏其中的真实的生命。  
他的痛苦增加了崭新赤裸的阶段——对无知自我的羞耻。这羞耻像罪恶一样如影随形，把他像烛火下的蚊虫般照亮。即使在明朗的白昼，人来人往的道路中途，他耳边会突然响起格林德沃傲慢的语言，眼前掠过魔咒的闪光。巫师优先。为了更伟大的利益。你妹妹是个累赘。他愚蠢地声声附和。那声音像一记记皮鞭炸响在脊背，在每一个日常的瞬间里让他思维凝滞，四肢僵直，被内心深处翻涌上来的痛苦和难堪冻结在原地。  
他逐渐明白自己需要与这些罪恶记忆的幻影战斗终身。他往远方走。一个落魄的旅者，须发纠结，面带疤痕。那些声音仍然在他的周围回荡。但他渐渐能背负它们。  
他遇到巫师，麻瓜，妖精，更多神秘的智慧种族。他走进荒莽魔法的深处，并非依仗他的才能，而是他对无知的自知。前者终究有限，后者则永无尽止。“作为一个人类，你还不算太蠢。”巨人女王评价他，这个不能从一数到五的种族在群山里建造要塞。“曾经我只了解人类，如今我也了解狼。”狼人首领这么说，他白日的面孔像个忧郁的诗人。人鱼们引诱他潜水。巨龙在平原上展开双翼。雷鸟尖啸着引领飓风。“你还这么年轻，却理解对不同之物的尊敬，必然经历过可怕的劫难。”马人长老说，他们向他指引火星的轨迹，深色鬃尾在星光下摇摆。  
“还称不上。”阿不思说，谦卑深深灌入他的肺腑，正如傲慢曾经支撑他的脊背。他已领悟到，即使是那日夜缠绕他、吞噬他的痛苦，也并非是世间苦难中最蛮横的。  
***  
阿不思遇见美人。发丝蓬松的女巫，眸光深邃的男巫，地下吧台边的蛇女对他缓缓伸手，颈后浮现流水般的鳞纹。不止一次，他几乎被那些诱惑捕获：一颗孤寂的心灵，渴求着苦旅中的一点柔情。他在吧台边就坐，话语尚未出口，不安已侵袭而来：这些美丽的面孔下隐藏着什么？他们能看透他吗？他们能读懂他吗？在哪些人眼中他曾那么彻底地暴露了自己？他可以收束自己的面孔，封闭头脑和眼睛，但他永远不能知道真相。猜疑与警惕像一根根钢针，在每一次交谈中遥刺他的后脑，提示他自己是如何不善于自控的傻瓜。他们是否能从他的眼睛里看见对爱的绝望的乞求呢？在他们微笑的时刻，唇角暗藏的是不是对这个可怜人的鄙夷呢？  
他也有那样锐利的魔法，可以看透陌生人的面目，洞彻那些真心。而这甚至更令他不安。当他注视着一张真挚的羞涩面孔，熟悉的既视感使他眩晕——那个人就是这样注视着他的吗？一个高高在上的观察者，掌握你自己也尚未明了的秘密？那孕育中的爱，一个心灵自愿向另一个心灵献出的禁果。在萌发的阶段，就已经被彻底地揣摩、估价了吗？

虚伪令他鄙夷，真诚又令他骇恐，被人操纵的可能使他惊疑，控制他人的欲望使他作呕。爱是一把如此熟悉的利刃，正正反反将他刺伤。他无法与任何人建立关系。他逃开了。

他在黑暗的房间里抚慰自己，闭上双眼，假装一切都不存在。但是即使是那短暂的欢愉中他也无处藏身。幽灵从身后浮现，低语萦绕在耳畔，画面滑落他脆弱的眼睑，深扎进脑海。那黑暗中的一抹冷白是盖勒特优雅飞起的锁骨，融金般的湿发，狼一般的眼睛，热汗恍如实质，烙印般砸落他的肩胛。“你快乐吗？”盖勒特催促地问，扣紧他的面颊，探索他的双眼，仿若在研究又一个深奥的魔法，如此好奇地投入其中。那神态曾让阿不思如此骄傲，又如此痴迷，“你喜欢吗？”  
可怕的回忆撕裂他伪饰的冷静躯壳，他挣扎着爬起，嘶声长叫，暴怒的魔法撞飞桌椅，书籍与药草翻卷，地板蛛丝般开裂。阿不思赤脚站在残局中央，一如他整个人生的隐喻。窗外雨声如震，虫声尖如刀割，他沉默地翻回床榻，任凭身体深处的喧嚣在死寂中冷透。

***  
当他是个少年英才时，他没能得到尼克·勒梅的回信。当他是个落魄行者时，他收到了珍贵的邀请函。他被请进那个神秘的书房。“我喜欢遇见年轻人。”尼克·勒梅说，干瘦的手指在灰袍里蜷缩，他的笑容真诚里藏着狡黠，“我喜欢看见他们的心。”  
阿不思在这里遇见厄里斯魔镜。  
他知道这面镜子，当然。他在少年时就读过描述它的篇章，畅想过自己会在里面看见的东西。像他这样自信与众不同的男孩，从不认为自己会看见俗世的感情和权欲。吸引他的一定是更超脱而高贵的东西。他会创造巫师的未来，会深入魔法的奥秘，至少，会一劳永逸地从病痛与受苦中拯救他的家人。但若干年后的现在，他不再那么想。他看向魔镜的中央，内心只有强烈的、卑微的渴念：他要在幻象里再次看见自己的家庭。  
但是他们没有在镜子里。

镜子里是格林德沃。保留着若干年前他找不到巴希达家的屋子，把行李放在邓布利多家门口的造型。不耐烦的神色，明亮的眼睛，衬衫卷到了手肘，魔杖夹在耳边。他往锁着门的屋子里看了一眼，似乎在勉强维持最后的礼貌。然后他举起一只手——

阿不思后退了一大步，差点撞翻身后堆积着几世纪珍贵炼金造物的长桌。尼可·勒梅站在一边，颤巍巍地露出关切的微笑。阿不思不由怀疑这一切早在计划之中：四百岁的老人，读取年轻人的心灵取乐，后者还往往心怀感激。  
“有时我们会看到不愉快的真相。别把它当回事。”炼金术士这么说。  
但阿不思不能。这是奇耻大辱，这是对他十载苦行的否定，不亚于那夏日尾声时来自真实世界的迎头一击。罪恶与焦虑笼罩了他。他未曾改变吗？他仍然向往着他吗？他的内心如此可悲和狭隘，在这么多年后，想要的仍然只是从少年时的卧室中逃脱吗？  
他回忆过去的生活，惊恐地发现它们已在自我和解中模糊。他抽取记忆反复回放，看到自己从未是一个合格的儿子与兄长：他憎恨母亲森严的规矩，蔑视无能的兄弟，厌烦累赘的妹妹。他所得到的一切都是来自真实的报偿。  
但他牢记它们，强迫自己背诵那些关于背叛与忏悔的痛苦篇章。在真实与幻象交错的狂乱夜晚里，他一次次看着自己绕过忙碌的母亲和玩耍的弟妹，走上堆满奖状的阁楼，用悔恨和自戕充塞自己的脑海。一个月后，他再次出现在炼金术士面前，面色苍白，心无旁骛，要求对质那面倒映心中最深处渴望的镜子。

镜子里一个人的背影。倚坐在暮色中的墓碑间，晚风吹乱他的发丝。他忽然转过头，眸中闪光，像一只机敏的鹰。

“不。”阿不思说。  
“人们往往不能在里面看到他们认为自己想要的。”炼金术士说。“镜子只是我们心灵的投射，它不知道什么是对错，也不知道它照见的东西意味着什么。那由你来解答，年轻的邓布利多，你拥有你的心。”  
“那么我也可以改变它。”阿不思说。  
声音在他的舌尖撕裂，足以切开钢铁。世界曾在他眼前崩溃，在那时他也未曾流露这样迫切的恨意与决心。但勒梅只是同情地看着他。  
“喔，”老人说，“喔，很奇怪，我的朋友。这听起来很像，但是，人们并不可以。”

***  
阿不思回到家乡，行李里装着厄里斯魔镜。“魔法的奇迹赐予更需要的人。”尼可说。阿不思接受了这份馈赠。他申请了霍格沃茨的教职，只为寻找一个安静的处所，远离别人，研究自己。千年的城堡优美又壮阔，但当他是个学生时，他从未想过自己会长居其中。他知道自己就像高飞的凤鸟，永远不可能在某一处长久地栖身。但时移事易。他发誓不会远离这所古堡，直到那个邪恶的影像从镜子里抹去。  
分院帽把他放进格兰芬多，这是一个未解之谜。父亲的案底让他被认为是纯血论的支持者，身处狮院使他度过了一段艰难的时光。他兼具鹰的欲望与视野，熟谙蛇的隐忍与心计，向往獾的真诚与关爱，可他从未在自己身上看见狮子的勇气与坦率。在黑暗的家庭秘密中成长，他所学到的是缄默、调和与无尽的忍耐。在某一段短暂的时日，阿不思以为自己终于挖掘了格兰芬多的性格，敢于将真实的自己和盘托出，不顾一切地去追求所爱——事实证明，那是一个错误决定。

在没有工作的夜晚，他走进隐秘的走廊，揭开厚厚的帷幕，面对那面剖析心灵的镜子。格林德沃的面孔真实又模糊，像镜面上一道凛冽的碎光，又像一抹顽固不去的黑影。阿不思站在幻象面前，如同对待日日弥新的苦行。直到纹路爬上他的鬓角，他仍然没能把他从魔镜里抹去。  
他从未想过自己会从事教学，但他做得很好。他了解最受欺凌的孩子的想法，也洞彻最高傲的少年的心事。虽然这份工作未免琐碎和无聊。一开始，同事们给了他一些赞誉。对于他执教方式的啧啧赞叹，对于一些破记录的优秀表现的反复提及和褒奖。但逐渐地，人们的态度轻慢起来。报纸上出现了新一代的风云人物，学生们的交谈间出现了更新的仰慕对象。吸引人注意的是学术奖项，是决斗赛场，是国际论坛，而不是风趣的黑魔法防御术教师。当日子变得长而沉闷，他意识到自己是多么习惯于成为焦点。他可以轻松去获得奖项，取得名声，获得战绩。为什么不做呢？  
他书写论文，发表研究，参加集会，世界立刻注意到了他。欢呼应声而来，荣誉唾手可得。世界像敞开的牧场，任真正的天才攫取。这滋味如此顺畅而甘美。他几乎沉迷其中。只要想要，他可以拥有一切——这不正和他们当年所预言的一样吗？  
他们。他意识到他在用这个词。噩梦复现，将他从愉悦中震醒。他再次听到那些邪恶的声音，一声声烈日下的鞭鸣，让他冻结如旧日的石像。命运像一个宏大残忍的谜题，他终于在恐惧中参透其中一角。他推翻图纸，撕毁论文，把刊登采访的杂志扔向壁火。防御术教室里的教案砸在储物架上，引发一阵骨牌似的倒塌。一只模拟恐惧的博格特滚出箱子，像烟雾一般散开又聚集。阿不思拔出魔杖，等待着它展示他永无休止的噩梦，那形象将凝结着死亡、爱欲、忘却、仇恨……但最终出现的东西却让他哑然失笑。

五年级学生纽特·斯卡曼德冒冒失失地闯了进来。  
“邓布利多教授！”他说，“我想问你——”  
他目瞪口呆，看着教授和博格特镜像般地站在原地。阿不思·邓布利多面对着世上他最恐惧的幻象：阿不思·邓布利多本人，和他一模一样地衣冠楚楚，唇边带着和他一模一样的温和微笑。  
阿不思说：“滑稽滑稽。”

***  
在最初的日子里，他没有想起他与格林德沃结下的誓言。在当时看来，它简直无足轻重。只不过是意乱情迷中允诺出去的又一个要约。那短暂炙热的情谊是一段永恒翻涌的黑洞，吞噬了他仅存的至亲，他通身的铠甲，他余生的全部安眠，他哪里想得起漫长清单上的那一滴微不足道的、寄托着少年真情的指尖血呢？  
但即便在最自我怀疑的日子里，那存在的可能性一直在他内心深处。他担心格林德沃终将着手去做他们曾经计划过的事。他担心他获得成功。他担心他将真的去徒手撬动整个被他们视为朽木的旧世界。他担心他还牢记他在其中的承诺。不，他知道他会去做。他知道他会挑起战火。他知道他将不得不面对他。而那时，年少时的可怕错误将第一时间被展示在世界面前。  
消息开始从远方传来。渴切的绿色深林。躁动的黑色山谷。沉默的蓝色冰原。魔法至上的幽灵游荡在世界大战后凄凉的大陆。学生和朋友为他带来世界各地的情报，他在其中听到熟悉的词句。他虽然龟缩在海岛，却仍织成了远迈大陆的羽翼。他犹豫着是否要展开它。他在三十年前就触摸了北风的脉动。如果山火吞没大地，却没人预报星火，他难辞其咎。  
阿不思去了纽约。  
他没有魔法部的头衔，却已赢得了足够的声望，可以在聚会中列席。权贵们的交谈傲慢又无知，对变化的世界一无所觉。灯光黯淡的角落里他驻足躲避人群，缓解承受大量无用信息的烦闷。有人碰了碰他的肩膀。  
“教授。”那人说。  
那双黑色的眼睛盯住他时，他看见一切过去的闪光。“邓布利多教授。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯部长说。他的语调悠长，似笑非笑。阿不思站在原地，同时意欲趋前和后撤。他的手指伸向装有魔杖的袖袋。格林德沃猛然攥住他的手臂。掌心在布料上发烫，他贴近如一个深涧里冒出的恶鬼，伪装的表壳蝉蛹般剖开，苍白的瞳孔熠熠生光。阿不思盯住他的双眼。他感到愤怒，恐惧，无助，眩晕。魔咒在他唇边冻结，世界在他眼前重影，清脆的鞭鸣震响在他耳畔，那是过往无数尖叫的回声。  
“是你吗？” 格林德沃在他耳边柔声说，“我的半身，我的爱人？你来和我一起去往我们约定的地方？”  
他回答：“我来阻止你。”  
他们沉默地对视。空气逐渐冰冷。格林德沃哂然一笑。他那柔情的语气，暗示性的身段，充满蛊惑的氛围，都瞬间消失了。格雷夫斯部长严谨的外壳重新覆盖他的面庞。他优雅地收回手臂，弹了弹大衣的领口。阿不思看见那个水晶的小瓶用金链缀在他的马甲内袋里。  
他的旧相识平淡地说：“你知道你不能。”

阿不思连夜逃回伦敦。穿过海峡，度过迷障，钻进大湖和禁林包围的古堡，霍格沃茨城堡接纳他如同包庇一个仓皇的孩童。他撞进装着厄里斯之镜的房间，拽开厚厚的帷幕，逼迫自己直视着危险的镜面。雾气散去。格林德沃在其中看着他。少年的面孔逐渐地淡去，取而代之的是更年长的，危险而锋锐的面容。阿不思滑坐在地面上，轻声发笑——人心多么疯狂，命运多么不公。权力，事业，声名与爱情。从最高的天穹到最微不足道的私人的夹角，他所有痛苦和欲望指向的中心，都站着格林德沃。

***  
阿不思衡量了人选，提示纽特前去纽约。不久之后他得到了格林德沃落网的新闻。这当然是件好事，但他知道事情绝不会如此轻易。美国魔法部的消息来源提示他格林德沃将要被转移，他赶到的时候战斗已经结束，海面上漂浮着囚车的碎片和傲罗的残骸。空气中传来翅膀的拍击声，他猛然回头。格林德沃骑着一头戴缰的夜骐，在空中注视着他。  
“看看你。”格林德沃俯视他说，语气里流露着坦率的无情与嘲弄。曾几何时，这种直白令他感到向往。  
“看看你自己，逃避着世界的变化，躲藏在一群小学生中间。你如此对待你自己，是对我的报复吗？”  
阿不思怒极而笑。  
“你仍然认为世上的一切都与你有关。”  
“当然与我有关！”格林德沃突然暴怒，狂风在魔法中炸裂，他的衣摆翻飞，瞳孔张大，银发根根竖起，比夜骐更像猛兽，“你拒绝了我们的道路，阿不思·邓布利多！而那让你无路可走，你难道看不出来吗？！”  
这是如此傲慢、卑鄙，歪曲事实。阿不思此生从未被如此彻底地激怒。狂风烈烈作响，魔法在他身体里燃烧，咒语让夜骐嘶叫着砸落水面，他挥动魔杖，看见格林德沃也正把魔杖举起。他召唤火焰与海水，通天彻地的魔法唤起他心中岑寂已久的生命与渴欲，让他血脉奔涌。毁灭性的魔法喷涌而出的一刻，他忘记了惨淡的人生，忘记了年少的罪孽，忘记了无数个难眠的长夜，只有愤怒，只有力量，只有激情——突然，剧痛从内部贯彻他的心口，像一把穿胸而过的尖刀。他狼狈地跌倒在水边，魔法在杖尖微弱地闪烁了一下，熄灭了。  
格林德沃在上方纵声大笑。他掏出那个装着血液的小瓶子晃了晃。  
“来拿。”他说，“我期待着”。

阿不思回到城堡，对魔法的向往仍然在他身体里兴奋地涌动，但他心力交瘁，如同一只归巢的年迈海鸥。镜子中的格林德沃向他伸出手。阿不思摇了摇头。  
“我不会加入你。”他轻声说。  
镜中的画面变了。他看见自己站在海面上，魔法的火焰翻涌，装有血誓的瓶子碎裂了，阿不思顺利把格林德沃击败。格林德沃倒在地上，魔杖抵在喉间，他奇异的眼睛像魔镜一样旋转出诱惑的波纹。阿不思似乎听到他的声音在寂静中回荡。  
那么你想要杀死我，掌控我，征服我吗？  
“不。” 阿不思说。  
那么，镜子里的格林德沃说，他露出了暗夜中的夜骐骑手一样的笑容。你想成为另一个我吗？  
金属表面如粘稠的流水，皮肉在他的脸庞上移动，那桀骜的身影上出现了阿不思自己的面孔。阿不思的幻象长笑着奔向海水和火焰，他像格林德沃一样，奔向广袤无垠的世界，奔向志同道合的梦想，奔向无拘无束的意志，奔向天空，自由，风。  
画面消失了，十六岁的格林德沃再次出现在那里。就像第一次在镜中出现，也像他们第一此见面那样，留着柔软的蜷发。他站在邓布利多家常年上锁的大门边，不耐烦地伸出手，重重拍在门扉上。  
阿不思看着他。  
他说： “不。”

***  
魔法部长闯进他的课堂。怒气冲冲。  
“就算你打不过格林德沃，”他说，“为什么不能去试一试？”  
第无数次，阿不思想要答应他。他可以要求去制定计划，他可以尝试去解开血咒，最终，他可以从未知的恐惧中解救整个世界。但是然后呢？他会是一个比格林德沃更好的人吗？在权力的诱惑面前，他比格林德沃更坚定吗？在情感的勒索面前，他不是一向地如此愚蠢吗？当他施展强大的魔法，那沸腾的欲望如此炽烈地燃烧。那与格林德沃如出一辙的、施展天才的永恒欲望，追求力量的强大本能，难道不是让他们一齐坠入黑暗的本源吗？  
往事与欲念如同一座牢笼，镇压他对自我的全部善念。他不能相信别人，他不能信任自己，他不能放手取得荣誉，他不敢让任何机会施加在自身。即使他能战胜他，只要他依然没有走出这个牢笼，他怎么能保证自己不会成为下一个格林德沃呢？  
“我不能。”他说，“我只是一个教孩子的老师。”

***  
纽特在等他。他站在平台边，手脚笨拙，表情羞涩，像一个过快生长的少年。他不够强大，但蕴含着自己没有意识到的非凡潜力。他有真诚的朋友，有对世界毫无保留的善念，也因此能对诱惑做出简单明了的拒绝。他手上没有血，没有尾随的暗影，没有镜子里不可言说的欲求。他不是一头潜伏着的野兽。他是一个好人。  
邓布利多钦佩他。  
“可他们说。”纽特说，表情犹豫不决，“你是唯一一个可能比他更强的巫师。”  
“我不能对抗他。”邓布利多说。  
他知道纽特听出了他的话音，他没有说自己不如他强大，不能在战斗中击败他。他竟一时失笑。这么多年来，他背负着重重镣铐，在那些罪愆与噩梦夹缝中的窄道里穿行，终于挣扎出足够的喘息之地，可以纵容自己骨血里的傲慢和矜持。也许终有一日，他可以发掘逃逸一生的勇气，撕开深入血肉的禁锢，从泥泞的黑潭中抬头，再次成为自己。  
但那个时机并未到来。  
它真的会到来吗？

“我不能对抗格林德沃。”他又说了一遍。“必须是你。”

END


End file.
